


Winter

by Hikaruaxi



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I don't know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 20:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikaruaxi/pseuds/Hikaruaxi
Summary: Lisa is cold without Yukina with her.





	Winter

With the harsh snap of the winter setting in, Lisa pulled her scarf higher, a feeble attempt at keeping the warmth in. The streets were already blanketed with snow; yellow lights refracting off the crystals. It was nighttime, late at that, and under different circumstances Lisa would be sneaking glances, guard up at all times. 

But with Yukina trailing ahead, nothing made Lisa feel safer. 

Her silver hair gleaming in the moonlight and her golden eyes shining from the warm streetlights, it was hard for Lisa to look away. 

Giggling at the cat keychain dangling from Yukina's phone, Lisa quickened her strides and linked elbows with her. "You're so warm." 

"Hmm?" Yukina looks up, blushing faintly from either the cold or Lisa herself, she didn't know. "Tell my why I'm so cold then." 

Lisa hums, setting her eyes upwards, thinking. "I don't know," she says, a beat later. "But that's why I'm here! To warm you up."

Yukina smiles. "But you just said I'm so warm. How does that work?" 

"I don't know." She snuggles closer to Yukina. 

"You're ridiculous." Yukina says, exasperated. But she pulls Lisa closer and places a faint kiss on the crown of her head. 

The two walk in silence, the air instead being filled with the crunch of snow under their feet and the sound of car horns in the distance. It was a moment of calm, a rare instance. With both of their schedules packed with school and band practice, Lisa having dance club and her part time job stacked on top, it was hard to find a time where the two were alone.

It was only in times such as these, late at night with the glowing moon shining on Yukina, as if it was mesmorized by her.

Lisa grinned, jokingly praising the moon for having such great taste. 

It's not until they reach their respective homes that they are apart, silent goodbyes exchanged; Lisa with a smile and a hug and Yukina burying her head in the crook of Lisa's neck. 

Yukina pulls away after some time, and finally walks inside her house, a small hand waving goodbye as she closes the door. 

"That's so like her…" Lisa muses, finally realizing the cold after being devoid of Yukina's heat.

Walking inside her house, she sighs as she wonders if her blankets would be able to replace the way Yukina made her feel safe and secure, if her little stuffed animal in the shape of a cat (given to her by Yukina) would be able to replicate how soft her girlfriend felt in her arms. 

They wouldn't, obviously, Lisa knows that. But it's not like Yukina can just sleep with her.

Or can she? 

She sits up with a jolt, and stares at Yukina's bedroom window from her own. What's stopping her? Sure, she might, like, die from trying to jump across the balconies, but that was a worst case scenario. 

Right? 

Lisa was too cold to care, and opened the door to be met with a gust of wind. "It's not that far, I've jumped higher before!" She says out loud, as if trying to reassure herself. 

She takes a few steps back, taking a running position. "Now or ever." 

She goes for it, but suddenly stops as Yukina opens her own balcony door with a confused expression on her face. 

"What are you doing?" 

"N-Nothing." 

"If you wanted to come over so much, you could've just asked."

"I thought it would've been more romantic this way!" Lisa pouts, Yukina smiling at the sight. 

"You're ridiculous, go back to sleep." She closes the door, leaving Lisa in the cold. 

Stunned, Lisa stands in silence. 

"I said go back to sleep, Lisa." Yukina whispers into her ear, jolting her back into reality. 

"H-How did you get in here!?" She stutters, hand over her heart trying to calm the rapid beats. 

"You gave me your house key. I gave you one too, remember?" 

"Ah…" 

"C'mon, it's cold." She grabs Lisa's hand and leads her inside, brushing off some snow that landed on her head. Yukina flops onto the bed first, silently waiting for Lisa to take a hint.

"C-Coming!" 

She cuddles beside Yukina, and falls asleep in the warmth of her embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I dunno how to write lmao  
> scream about revue starlight and lesbians with me @hikaruaxi


End file.
